High Hopes
"High Hopes" is a song by Panic! at the Disco. It was released in May 2018 as the second single from their sixth studio album, Pray for the Wicked, through Fueled by Ramen and DCD2 Records. This song will be in the background for the episode that concludes season 13 of Quirina!, replacing the Italian cover by Andrea Cerrato. Lyrics Had to have high, high hopes for a living Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision Always had high, high hopes Had to have high, high hopes for a living Didn't know how but I always had a feeling I was gonna be that one in a million Always had high, high hopes Mama said Fulfill the prophecy Be something greater Go make a legacy Manifest destiny Back in the days We wanted everything, wanted everything Mama said Burn your biographies Rewrite your history Light up your wildest dreams Museum victories, everyday We wanted everything, wanted everything Mama said don't give up It's a little complicated All tied up, no more love And I'd hate to see you waiting Had to have high, high hopes for a living Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision Always had high, high hopes Had to have high, high hopes for a living Didn't know how but I always had a feeling I was gonna be that one in a million Always had high, high hopes Mama said It's uphill for oddities The stranger crusaders Ain't ever wannabes The weird and the novelties Don't ever change We wanted everything, wanted everything Stay up on that rise Stay up on that rise and never come down Stay up on that rise Stay up on that rise and never come down Mama said don't give up It's a little complicated All tied up, no more love And I'd hate to see you waiting They say it's all been done But they haven't seen the best of me So I got one more run And it's gonna be a sight to see Had to have high, high hopes for a living Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision Always had high, high hopes Had to have high, high hopes for a living Didn't know how but I always had a feeling I was gonna be that one in a million Always had high, high hopes Had to have high, high hopes for a living Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision Always had high, high hopes Had to have high, high hopes for a living Didn't know how but I always had a feeling I was gonna be that one in a million Always had high, high hopes Videos File:Panic! At The Disco - High Hopes (Official Video)|Music Video Category:Background Songs Category:Season 13 Background Songs Category:Browse